mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Maria Holic
Tokyopop | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Monthly Comic Alive | first = June 27, 2006 | last = | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} Sentai Filmworks | first = January 5, 2009 | last = March 23, 2009 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = List of Maria Holic episodes }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Minari Endō, the author of ''Dazzle. The manga was first serialized in the Japanese seinen manga magazine Monthly Comic Alive on June 27, 2006, and is published by Media Factory. The manga was licensed by Tokyopop with the first volume in English being released in September 2009. The anime adaptation animated by Shaft aired in Japan between January and March 2009. The anime series has been licensed by Sentai Filmworks and is being distributed by Section23 Films. The complete collection was released on DVD, February 23, 2010. A second anime season will be produced. Plot Maria Holic revolves around a lesbian high school girl, Kanako Miyamae, who is scared of boys and breaks out in hives if a boy touches her. During her second year of high school, she enrolls in an all-girls school hoping to find a female romantic partner. However, her ideal candidate, Mariya Shidō, turns out to be a sadistic cross-dressing boy. Characters ; : :Kanako is the protagonist of the story. She is a second year high school transfer student to Ame no Kisaki, a Catholic based all girls academy. Kanako has an inherent fear of men which began in elementary school when a piece of her recorder and P.E. uniform were stolen. When coming into physical contact with any man, she instantaneously breaks out in hives. This has significantly contributed to her fear of boys. Kanako is almost solely interested in girls in regards to her ideal romantic relationships. She instantly and constantly suffers from nosebleeds—a visible indication of sexual perverseness frequently used in anime and manga. Her reason for transferring to Ame no Kisaki is to look for her one true love. Kanako begins her reflections on her situation with the phrase "Dear mother in heaven." Kanako is also quite tall (standing at 173 cm and growing). She also takes constant verbal abuse from Mariya and his maid, Matsurika. She is often called a 'pervert', or 'lesbian', or other nicknames they happen to give her. ; : :Mariya is a cross-dressing boy who attends Ame no Kisaki as a girl as a means to win the chairmanship of both the all-male and all-female schools where his late grandmother served as the ex-chairman for both. He deeply respects and loves his grandmother and does not care about actually winning chairmanship. He simply wishes to honor his grandmother's request. He appears to genuinely care about others though this facade is often hidden through some excuse he has crafted for himself. When Kanako first meets Mariya, she is instantly attracted to his playful femininity and kind attitude. He often teases Kanako by playing with his long blonde hair, speaking in a soft voice, and smiling sweetly. However, Mariya turns out to be quite sadistic in nature and generally adjusts his personality to reflect whatever situation he is in. Mariya is quite short, reaching at most up to the height at the tip of Kanako's nose (about 157 cm), and shorter than Matsurika. ; : :Matsurika is Mariya's maid. She is generally silent but is usually quite rude when she chooses to speak. She delivers the vast majority of her lines with almost no facial expressions. The majority of her insults are directed at Kanako and Mariya. She refers to Kanako by such names as "Ms. Pig," "Eiffel Tower" and "Tokyo Tower" due to Kanako's tall stature. When speaking to Mariya, Matsurika often delivers sharp remarks in regards to his cross-dressing tendencies or sexual perversions. Matsurika also attends classes with Mariya. She also stays hidden from the rest of the students, and follows Mariya's orders when told. ; : :Kiri is an aloof and bespectacled student at Ame no Kisaki. Although she appears quite cold and dispassionate on the surface, she is actually a very caring and helpful personality. At the bequest of the teacher, she helps Kanako to overcome her initial troubles at the school, to the extent that she is willing to put her own reputation at stake by pretending to be Kanako's lover; so as to avoid trouble from Ryūken's fans. She eventually becomes very close friends with Sachi. ; : :A bright and cheerful girl, Sachi quickly becomes friends with the newcomer, Kanako. She has orange hair, commonly tied in pigtails. She is good friends with Yuzuru. She seems to have access to hammer space, as she pulls numerous things out from her pockets, even things that would not fit. ; : :Yuzuru is a demure and friendly girl who has long been friends with Sachi. She is fairly shy and has some self-esteem issues. Kanako sees Inamori as a more elegant girl and is intrigued by her surprisingly large breasts. She is the best archer in the school's archery club, of which Mariya is also a member. ; : :Ryūken is the star of Ame no Kisaki, due to her tall stature, good looks, kindness, and generally tomboyish nature. She is a member of the Drama Club, and has played several male roles. She has a great number of fans and her own fan club. Mariya himself is actually quite jealous of her popularity. She was supposed to be Kanako's roommate at the dormitories only to be run out the first night by Mariya so that Mariya could keep a close eye on Kanako. Ryūken's fans cause mischief for Kanako because they are jealous of her friendship with Ryūken. ; : :An unusual young girl with cat ears who looks after Dorm No. 2 which Kanako is assigned to. She is addressed as "Miss Dorm Leader" by all the students. When Kanako met her, and tried to make small talk and ask casual questions Dorm Leader looped back to the first question to say that she might also be addressed as 'Boss' or 'God'. Kanako took this as a hint to ask no more questions. The students do not dare disobey her for fear of vague, yet frightening threats. She has a pet dog, Yonakuni, who helps her take care of the place. Her rule of the dorm extends to manhandling Father Kanae after repeatedly demanding bribes so that he can see Kanako. She has an idiosyncratic speech pattern which makes her speak in a rather languid fashion and insert wherever grammatically possible the phrase 'desu yo'. Whenever seen in the anime alone with Yonakuni, the Dorm Leader can be seen regularly singing disturbing songs about the act of devouring meat, or other strange subjects. ; : :Shiki runs the school's student council. She is Mariya's and Shizu's cousin, and has a standing rivalry with Mariya. She calls him 'Flat Chest', as he calls her 'Fat Ass'. Apparently, the cause of the animosity between Mariya and Ayari happened because of a childhood incident where she had her dress ripped open supposedly by Mariya (and her underwear exposed). Because of that incident, she got called "Panda-Chang" after the mascot character printed on her underwear and all sorts of nicknames related to pandas. She blames Mariya for this incident and therefore holds a grudge on him for that. Ayari and Mariya look much alike and are about the same height. ; : :The vice president of Ame no Hisaki's student council. ; : :Shizu is Mariya's twin sister. She attends an all boys school which was also run by the ex-chairman. She has a similar hatred/fear of males, and had similar experiences as Kanako, who she affectionately calls 'Kana-chan'. Unlike Mariya, she appears to actually be the kind, innocent girl that Mariya attempts to portray. She is also quick to get her feelings hurt, as well. The agreement for the competition was the loser would be chosen if someone found out from either school; Kanako, thinking Shizu was Mariya, mentioned Mariya's touching her, which revealed to Shizu that Kanako knew Mariya's gender, thus defining Mariya as the loser. Shizu had only went into the school to switch with Mariya for their schools' physical examinations. However, because Kanako found out Mariya's secret before she began attending the school, it was null, and because Kanako knew Shizu's true gender, ordinarily, Mariya would've been claimed victor. But out of generosity, Mariya chose to overlook it in favor of his twin sister. The only way to distinguish between Shizu and Mariya is by the mole under their eyes; Mariya's is under his left eye, while Shizu's is under her right eye. ; : :Tōichirō Kanae is the priest of the school Ame no Kisaki. He is the teacher for Modern Japanese and is very popular among the students because of his good looks. He gets a crush on every beautiful girl he sees and is currently "in love" with Mariya, Matsurika and Ayari. He seems to be concerned about Kanako because of her strange behavior in his eyes. She is also the only one who failed in the Modern Japanese exams. Because of Mariya making up a story about how Kanako's elder brother died and that he resembles her brother, he desperately wants to help her. He is similar to Kanako because he begins his sentences sometimes with "Skipped, Dear mama in heaven..." and is also prone to having long internal monologues (and generally looking too deeply into the most trivial of matters) and occasionally, fantasies. He also thinks much about what a person could mean when he or she is saying something. The similarity between Kanako and him is also that they both like beautiful girls. He is half-French. ; : :Honoka is a fan of Ryūken Ishima. She is a second-year high school student at Ame no Kisaki. She hates Kanako because she was Ishima's roommate. Honoka and her friends (who are Ishima's fans too) had terrorized roommates of Ryūken earlier, which is why nobody wanted to live with her. Honoka has envied Kanako and terrorized her too, such as placing seafood in Kanako's desk or in her pencil case. ; : :Homeroom teacher for Kanako, Nanami, Sachi and Yuzuru. She is a graduate of Ame no Kisaki, remembers Professor Miyamae, Kanako's mother and had met Kanako herself, when she was very young. She tells Kanako that everyone calls her "Miss Teddybear". Media Manga The manga series was first created by Minari Endō and started serialization in the seinen manga magazine Monthly Comic Alive on June 27, 2006 by Media Factory. As of February 2010, six bound volumes have been released in Japan. The manga was licensed by Tokyopop, and the first volume was available in September 2009. Chapters * 26: * 27:　 * 28: * 29: * 30:　 * 31: | Summary = }} * 32: * 33: * * Spin Out: | Summary = }} Drama CDs A drama CD was released on July 25, 2008 and was produced by Frontier Works. A drama CD was also bundled with the limited edition of volume five of the manga. Anime An anime adaption directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and produced by Shaft aired in Japan between January 5 and March 23, 2009 on Chiba TV, containing twelve episodes. The first episode of the anime was aired as a special broadcast on Animate TV starting December 26, 2008 to January 4, 2009 and on AT-X on December 30, 2008. Two pieces of theme music were used for the anime; one opening theme and one ending theme. The opening theme is "Hanaji" by Yū Kobayashi, and the ending theme is a cover version of Yellow Magic Orchestra's 1983 single performed by Asami Sanada, Marina Inoue, and Yū Kobayashi, the voice actresses of the main characters. A second anime season will be produced. References External links *[http://www.mariaholic.com Maria†Holic's official website] * Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Transgender and transsexual-related anime and manga Category:Yuri es:Maria Holic fr:Maria Holic ko:마리아†홀릭 it:Maria†Holic ja:まりあ†ほりっく pl:Maria Holic pt:Maria Holic ru:Maria Holic zh:瑪莉亞狂熱